


Seeing the Light

by thebrightestbird



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: The Power Rangers defeat Rita and her goons with the help of some new alien friends.The aliens are fierce warriors, have auras, can shapeshift, and one of them is really, really attracted to Zack.





	Seeing the Light

**Author's Note:**

> The aliens are original creations. They have no gender, so I use they/their/them in reference to one or both the aliens.

The Power Rangers are on the verge of defeating Rita yet again, this time with help from fierce aliens called the Xrytqwolaedrvs.

Nevermind how to pronounce that. They are big, badass and have this crazy-beautiful aura that streaks across the sky as they slice every baddie Rita conjures.

Zack and one of the aliens are fighting on the ground with Scorpina and the latest incarnation of Goldar, a golden monkey with wings that talks a lot of trash.

“PUNY RANGER, YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT OUR GLORIOUS QUEEN RITA!”

“Oh, my God! Crank the volume down, you ugly Wizard of Oz reject!” Zack strikes a devastating blow to Goldar with his power ax.

“Ha-HA! You’ll find my sting not so easy to escape, Black Ranger!” And Scorpina’s almost right. The blast is perfectly aimed at Zack. Fortunately, the alien who luckily goes by the less linguistically challenging name Ara deflects it with their shield. The blast returns twofold to Scorpina and Goldar.

“Yield, minions of Rita Repulsa!” Ara demands. “You are defeated!”

Scorpina and Goldar drag themselves off the ground, visibly shaken and scorched, weapons poorly held in defensive positions.

“YOU MISERABLE RANGERS HAVEN’T HEARD THE LAST OF US!”

“I think you’re wrong, Goldar,” Zack responds, “because your loud mouth is probably going to deafen us all! Now get out of here!”

Scorpina and Goldar scoff and grunt in defiance but quickly flee in a beam shooting straight up to the moon.

“Guys, we won!” Zack hears celebratory whoops through his helmet communicator. He turns to his battle partner. “Ara, that was amazing! Thank you for saving me.”

Ara bows in acknowledgment. “You fought bravely and with much skill, as well, Dark One.”

With little time for proper introductions, Zack and the other Rangers quickly adapted to the way the aliens chose to identify each of them with color names that seem swiped from a large crayon box. Billy was Cerulean, Jason was Crimson, Kimberly was Magenta, and Trini was Sunglow.

Zack was simply the Dark One. The way Ara calls him that has a melodic quality, and he swears that Ara’s aura kind of flashes brighter when they address Zack.

Oh. Ara’s flirting.

The Rangers and Ara’s teammate Elle arrive at that moment. The final battle was fought on an uninhabited part of the mountains conveniently away from Angel Grove. Zordon informed the Rangers that the Xrytq- , uh, the  _aliens_  with auras were fellow warriors with a history of fighting where they are needed. The Rangers let their masks disappear as a show of trust and friendship.

“Ara and Elle, thank you for coming to our aid,” Jason says.

Elle gives a gracious bow. “It is a privilege to once again fight alongside the Mighty Morph-”

“Um, yeah,” Billy interrupts, “it’s just the Power Rangers. But thank you! We’re really thrilled to meet some aliens who aren’t trying to destroy our town for a change.”

The Rangers collectively nod their heads and murmur in agreement.

“Rita must be stopped,” Ara says. “She came much too close this time to damaging the beautiful Dark One here.”

There’s an awkward silence for a few beats. Elle finally gives a tentative throat-clearing. “And everyone else on planet Earth was regrettably in danger. Ara and I were fortunate to have been within the area patrolling to help.”

“Again, we’re grateful,” Kimberly says. “If you ever need anything from us, we’re here for you.”

“How about a great feast in celebration?” Ara suggests.

The Rangers look at one another, silently conferring over the issues with the suggestion. Trini breaks the bad news to the aliens. “That’d be great, but we can’t really bring you two into town without causing commotion.”

“We can change our shapes to blend in,” Ara says.

“You’re shapeshifters?” Billy gives an excited happy clap.

“Yes, Cerulean. We can copy the form of anyone we wish,” Elle explains. “But we can only copy, not create an original-looking version of your species.”

Elle’s shape changes at that moment into Billy.

The Rangers gasp. Billy is ecstatic. “That’s the exact shade of blue of my armor and everything!” Happy clap. “Do you sound like me?”

“I don’t know. Do I sound like you?” Elle asks in return with Billy’s voice.

“Yo, how about in just my normal clothes?” Billy morphs out of his armor.

Elle’s armor just as quickly changes to Billy’s clothing.

Billy starts happy clapping and jumping, with Elle doing a spot-on copy of the actions.

The other Rangers look at one another and simply morph out of their armor, too. The danger’s gone for now anyway.

Ara’s attention is instantly on the unmorphed Zack. “Oh, Dark One! You are as much a vision without your armor.”

Zack gives a sly smirk in return. “Think it’s just your beautiful aura giving me great lighting, that’s all.” He adds a wink for good measure.

The Rangers roll their eyes.

Jason can’t resist chastising him. “Seriously, Zack?”

“What,  _Crimson_?” Zack can’t resist teasing Jason in turn. “Can’t I return a compliment?”

 “You’re flirting. It’s unprofessional.”

“Unprofessional? It’s not like we work in an office and drive company cars. We have a spaceship and drive Zords. We just fought an Asian chick with a scorpion tail and a giant gold winged gorilla. And now we’re talking about grabbing a bite with our new shapeshifting alien friends. You bet I’m gonna flirt now.”

“We have responsibilities to ensure Angel Grove and the world are safe. You need to take it more seriously, Zack.”

“And I think I showed how serious I am about being a Ranger by kicking Goldar’s loud mouth shut just five minutes ago!”

Meanwhile, Ara, Trini, Kim, and the two Billys collectively shift their gazes between the two, keeping up with the exchange.

“Did you have to keep insulting them through the whole battle?” Jason asks.

“Are you actually afraid of hurting their feelings?”

“Of course not! I’m worried you’ll let yourself get distracted.”

“Jesus, Red, I can talk and fight at the same time. It’s not like texting while driving. Now that’s just wrong.”

“Says the guy who took a joyride in a Zord without even reading a manual or something.” Jason scoffs. “You live for making everything riskier than it has to be!”

“And you play shit too safe! You did it on the football field, and you’re doing it now as a Ranger.”

“Uh, you guys still want to eat?” Kim tries to interrupt.

“Yes!” Jason and Zack say in sync, never taking their eyes off each other, right in each other’s face.

“Ohhhkay, Ara, you want to just choose one of us to copy so that we can go?” Kim asks.

Ara blinks out of their reverie over Jason and Zack’s conversation. “Very well. I choose to become the one the Dark One most desires.”

In an instant, the delicate, looming shape of Ara becomes shorter and the body gets wider. Legs are covered in jeans, the torso is covered with a T-shirt, arms are pale, and the hair and face become …

Jason.

Trini cackles. “Aha! Called it! Kim, you owe me 10 dollars.”

Kim sighs and hands over the money.

Zack and Jason look at Ara in shock.

“What’s wrong?” Ara asks in Jason’s tenor voice. “Am I not an exact copy of Crimson?”

Jason slowly shakes his head. “No, you definitely look and sound like me. Holy crap, that’s weird.”

“Then I should please you, Dark One, just as much as Crimson pleases you.”

Zack would choke on his spit if his mouth wasn’t so dry from the jaw-dropping sight of a duplicate of Jason talking about  _pleasing_  him. He vaguely picks up the sound of Trini cackling at him. He has to fix this. “But Jason’s the  _worst_.”

“What?!” Jason squawks.

Zack waves his hand dismissively. “We just spent the last few minutes fighting each other.”

Ara’s really good at mimicking Jason because even the adorably confused expression – with pouty lips slightly parted and brow crinkling – is spot on. “That was no fight! You expressed great concern for each other’s well-being with great passion and hunger in your gazes.”

“Finally, someone fucking says it!” Trini exclaims, while Kimberly nods and mutters “Dumb idiots” and Billy (Elle?) opens his arms wide and asks, “Where’s the lie?” like he’s actually expecting an answer.

Zack chances a look at Jason. His eyebrow’s arched, silently questioning Zack on Ara’s interpretation of their exchange earlier.

When he looks back at Ara, and sees Jason’s face yet again, it’s almost too much for him to confront. Deep breath. “I’m flattered, Ara. Love the enthusiasm, but I don’t think you looking like Jason is going to work. Everyone in town knows him. If we walk into some restaurant with two Jasons, well, that’s not going to go well.”

“Zack’s right,” Jason says. “People know I’m not a twin, and the same goes for Billy. It wouldn’t work for any of us, really.”

Trini gets devious. “What if Elle and Ara change into Kim?”

Kim scrunches her face. “How would three of me be less conspicuous?”

“It wouldn’t. I just think that’d be really awesome.”

“Ugggh,” the Rangers groan.

Kimberly rolls her eyes but grabs Trini’s hand firmly and whispers something secret in her girlfriend’s ear. Trini giggles, her smile wide on her face.

“Next time you two are in the galaxy, we’ll have a bonfire and bring the food to you and Elle,” Zack promises. “You don’t have to change for me, Ara.”

“Oh,” Ara says, obviously disappointed. “All right, if you insist. But it truly is no inconvenience seducing you in this form, Dark One. My kind have such an incredible ability. It would be a shame to waste such enjoyment.”

“Huh, well,” Zack’s extremely flexible sexuality means his brain is supplying him with lots of sexy scenarios with that information. “That’s good to know.” Even he’s blushing with the possibilities.

He’s pulled from his fantasies by a firm hand on his shoulder. Zack turns to find Jason looking at him with slight disappointment. “Zack, no.”

“Ahh, why not?” he whines.

Jason huffs fondly at his frustration. He moves his hand from Zack’s shoulder and finds the boy’s hand to hold instead.

Zack looks down at their clasped hands with confusion. He takes a quick look at Kim and Trini holding hands, then the significance hits him.

“Oh, come on, Red! Now? You let me know you like me now when I have the chance to do it with a shapeshifting alien?”

Jason smirks. “Yeah, I’m real sorry.” He’s not.

Zack is irritated, but Jason’s hand is really warm and strong, and he’s doing this little thing with his thumb, rubbing the back of his hand back and forth. Jason’s giving him a dopey, soft smile just to spite him. Stupid, handsome asshole.

“How about a threesome?” Zack bargains.

Jason shakes his head. “Think we should try a twosome first.” He leans in and gives Zack a sweet, fleeting kiss.

Zack sucks his lips in for a second, enjoying the tingle. He looks back at Ara shyly. “Next time?”

Ara bows their head, still as Jason, but quickly changes back to their natural self. “I look forward to meeting you again, Dark One, whether it be fighting side by side in battle or lying side by side in bed making Crimson blush the color of his name.”

“Oh, my God!” Jason blurts out, hiding his face in Zack’s shoulder.

Zack gives Ara a thumb’s up in silent agreement.

“I’m afraid we must be going, my friends,” Elle announces. “Even though we cannot join you, we do not wish to delay your chance to enjoy a celebratory feasting. It seems you have more than our victory today to celebrate.”

Elle smiles graciously with Billy’s face, then turns back to their natural form, the aura flickering even more brightly as the sun gets low.

Once Ara stands next to Elle, the aliens beam up in a streak of light in the direction of their ship orbiting Earth. The Rangers say their goodbyes to the sky.

They look at one another solemnly for a moment, then …

“Krispy Kreme?” Billy suggests.

The Rangers murmur their agreement and walk into the sunset – shoulder to shoulder and hand in hand.

-end-


End file.
